Long way home
by evoria
Summary: Basically Olivia is jut trying to sort through her mess she calls a life, i really don't know the outcome whether its Olitz or Olake..if you dont like that then thats cool. Hi guys!
1. Chapter 1

_Julia Baker...This is your name. Remember this, Olivia is no more. You can't go back to that life. The fixer life is yours no more. _Olivia had to keep reminding herself of her new name; This was her new life. Olivia stayed in bed and stared at her ceiling. She heard the shower running which only means one thing. _He is back from his run._ Olivia wasn't in love with Jake but she cared for him. In a different lifetime she could see herself with him, fully, but not in this one.  
>The sound of the water being cut off broke her out of her thoughts and she knew Jake would be emerging from the bathroom soon and she didn't want to talk to him right now so she feigned stepped out of the bathroom wrapped up in a towel and headed for their closet. She could hear him shuffling about and she couldn't fake sleep anymore. She just couldn't fake this life anymore. Jake walked out of the closet with jeans on and a shirt in his hand.<p>

"Good morning sweetie." He smiled as he walked over to her.  
>"Jake...I want...I want a divorce." Olivia started off in a whisper. Jake stopped walking to her as the smile slid off his face. "What did you say?" He asked puzzled by her outburst. Her back straightened and her chin poked out. She cleared her voice and stared him in his eyes to punctuate her words. "I want a divorce. I can't fake this anymore. I love you but I am not in love with you. I can't string you along and I...I can't do this to our daughter. She needs a good example of love and we are not it."<p>

Jake nodded and sat on the foot of the bed on the other side of Olivia. He knew this day was coming but didn't expect it to come so soon. They left D.C four years ago and they have been living in Italy since. Olivia became pregnant with their three month old daughter at the end of last year. Allison Marie Pope-Ballard was born in June and was the light of their lives. To bad she couldn't spark their relationship back to what it was a few years ago.

"Okay. I will give you a divorce. I want joint custody." Jake stood and put his shirt on. "I take it you are moving back to D.C?" He didn't look at her, he didn't want to see her eyes when she said yes.

"No. I am taking Ally to New Orleans. We can lay low there. Plus you always wanted to live in Tampa so you will be close. This,us, just isn't going to work anymore Jake. I can't be Julia anymore. Im not worried about him. I just want to put my D.C days behind me and raise our daughter."

Jake walked close to Olivia on the other side of the bed,knelt down and kissed her hand. I"  
>understand. Let's start packing shall we?"<p>

***SO yes i know i haven't posted anything in almost a year..or a year? i lost track. either way i could make excuses as to why i haven't posted but in all honesty i didn't care for Scandal and didn't have enough drive to do ff on something i didn't believe in anymore. Idk if this story will be Olitz/Olake or just Olivia becoming a woman of her own. If you don't like that you dont have to read..trust me it wont hurt my feelings.***


	2. Chapter 2

**Two years later…**

"Mama eat." Two year old Allison said as she tugged on the pant leg of Olivia. Olivia scooped up her daughter and spun her around, making the young girl giggle. "I know sweetie, your eggs are almost done."  
>Olivia set her daughter down and turned back to cut the stove off to plate her scrambled eggs. As she placed Allison in her high chair Olivia's doorbell rang. With a puzzled look she picked up her daughter and walked to the door. She peeked out the eye hole and opened the door. "Hello Jake." She greeted. Olivia moved out the way to let Jake in, as he passed her grabbed Ally and spun her around. "Hi there princess! I missed you." He smiled as he kissed her cheek. The little girl in his arms with light brown skin and hazel eyes squealed and patted his face. "Da-Da!"<p>

Olivia chuckled as she closed the door to her house and walked back to the kitchen, sitting down at her round dining table waiting for Jake to bring their daughter in the kitchen. Jake walked in with his daughter on his hip as she babbled on in broken sentences and squeals. Jake sat her down in her high chair and let Olivia feed her. Jake looked around Olivia's kitchen, it was a modern kitchen with stainless steel appliances and a small dining table made for a single woman.  
>Jake cleared his throat as he sat down in one of the dining chairs, "So I...I proposed to Lilly." Olivia's hand froze before she fed her daughter, "Please tell me she said yes."<br>Lilly and Jake have been seeing each other a little over a year and a half and they are madly in love and Jake told Olivia he was ready to propose. He took a long pause and smiled at her, "She said yes. More like screamed it, but she said yes." He chuckled as he remembered last night. Olivia smiled as she continued to feed Ally, she was genuinely happy for Jake and Lilly. she liked Lilly from the start and was happy that Jake found someone to truly love him the way she couldn't. "Well I say that we go out tonight and that we celebrate. I will call my dad to watch Ally and we all can go out to a play and dinner, my treat." Jake smiled and shook his head yes.

XxX 

"Hey son, your sister is graduating tonight, and your mom is getting better. She doesn't cry as much and she actually gets dressed and is active. It's only for a few hours but it is progress. You should see how happy your sister is. She is super nervous about college and wishes you were here with her. We all do. We miss you Jerry. Your sister wants to go to school in New Orleans so once my term is over next month we are moving to Estelle to be there to support her. We will make trips to come back up here to see you. We miss you and we love you." Fitz placed his hand on Jerry's headstone and leaned down to kiss it. A tear rolled down his face and landed on his hand. Another fell and landed on his headstone,then after awhile he lost count as his body slumped over his son's headstone and his body was shaking from crying. After he collected himself he went to the limo and was on his way to the airport.

XxX

Fitz,Mellie and Karen landed in New Orleans later that evening and while on the plane Karen asked if they could go to a play that was playing at a local agreed but Mellie decided to stay back and relax. Karen and Fitz sat in the top balcony secluded off from the public and watched as people walked in.

XxX

Jake and Lilly met Olivia at the theater. They gave their tickets and received a program. Lilly and Olivia talked about how Jake proposed as they walked to their seats.

XxX 

Fitz looked down into the audience as people walked in and he noticed her...he froze, all his thoughts stopped. His beat increased and he could hear his blood pumping in his ears. His palms were clammy and he rose in his body. Not the bad kind of heat but the good kind, from seeing the woman you love look so good but she is too far away for you to notice her. He stared at her hoping she would feel his presence and look at him.

*****SOON THEY WILL MEET AND SOON VERY SOON FIGHTS WILL OCCUR...IF IT SEEMS JUMBLED UP IT KINDA IS BC IDK WHERE IM TAKING THIS..STAY TUUNED…*****


End file.
